Better than Chocolate
by Uiru92
Summary: NejixGaara Gaara needs to find a guy who will teach him how to love. Is Neji that guy? One shot!


**Hello, It's me, Uiru. Look, I'm sorry about not updating 'Kinmotsu' in a while. A lot has been going on. And I have writers block. But I'm trying to get the next chapter done. But in the mean while, this random story came into my head. Hope you like it. **

**Story title: Better Than Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. **

**Pairing: NejixGaara**

**Raiting: T for Teen.**

**Warning: Slight language **

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

The man was sitting in his small room in the Hotel. He purposely got a small, one bedroom, room so his siblings wouldn't be able to sleep in the same room. He wanted to have some peace and quiet. They were visiting his friend, Naruto, in Kohona and they were staying in a hotel for the week.

'Damn it' The red head thought. Someone just HAD to interrupt his thoughts.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

"Gaara! Open up! It's Temari!"

Temari was Gaara's older sibling. This girl was the most annoying girl you could ever meet. She was oddly over protective.

The red head opened the door, not saying a word, just glaring at the woman. He did NOT like his thoughts being interrupted by anyone, his siblings were no exception.

Gaara had two siblings; Temari and Kankuro. Temari was the oldest and Gaara the youngest; leaving Kankuro the middle child.

Temari was a blonde hair woman, her hair pulled back into two separate buns, styled upwards on the corners of her head. She wore a white colored kimono with a dash of purple. And fishnets. She also had a huge fan on her back. It was her weapon.

Kankuro; he was a tall-ish brunette. His hair styled short and wild. He wasn't exactly skinny, neither fat, but more in between. So there was no problem with being teased. The boy was a puppet master. Controlling all sorts of different types of puppets with his chakra. He also wore face paint.

Then there was Garra; Gaara of the Desert. He wasn't the nicest person on the planet. He was absolutely cruel and loved to kill. He wore different layers of a kimono. With a fishnet shirt under it. The colors were black and brown. He also had a gourd strapped on his back. You see, Tamari controls wind, Kankuro controls puppets, but Gaara; Gaara controls sand. In fact the gourd it self, is made out of sand. And holds sand inside it.

"Gaara, don't give me that glare. Come on, it's time to see Naruto. Kankuro is already that, he didn't want to wait for you."

Gaara was annoyed. His siblings were always with him wherever he went. If both of them weren't with him, one of them was. The man followed his sister with his emotionless mask.

Well, I guess you couldn't really say it was a mask. He really doesn't know any emotions. Mostly hate. That's about it. But he was learning to love someone. Not it a lover way, but in a friendship way. He still has yet to find someone to teach him to love someone. But no man wants to teach 'Gaara of the Desert' how to love, and how to make love. Nobody would ever, could ever, love Gaara.

That's correct, I said 'man'; not woman, 'man'. The famous 'Gaara of the Desert' is gay. But the red head wasn't worried how other people thought. The man was also open about his sexuality. I mean, who couldn't be. Even though he didn't know how to love, doesn't mean he doesn't look at guy's ass. And it doesn't mean he wouldn't tell them either, he would.

But Gaara never ever let a man touch him before. That's correct. He's a virgin.

The sand siblings walked down the dirt street. They were going to meet Gaara's only friend, Naruto at his favorite place in this village; Ichiraku, a ramen stand.

They reached their destination. Gaara walked in first, lifting the curtains, as he passed. Naruto was sitting on one of the stools, eating what seemed to be his fifth bowl of some kind of ramen. That blonde could eat.

Naruto heard the chimes, indicating that someone was entering the place. He turned around to see Gaara. He smiled instantly. He wanted Gaara to properly meet some of his friends, they had already met before. But only at the Chuunin Exam, years ago. That didn't go so well so he wanted to see how they meshed together THIS time.

Naruto was 19. He was a blond, and acted like it too, if you get my drift…

He wore the ugliest orange jumpsuit. He had shoulder length hair. It was sort of wild, yet tamed and spiky. He had whisker marks on his cheeks. He was quite attractive. And of course, all the hot guys are gay. (pun intended) He also had a nose ring in his right nose. As did Gaara. They had gotten them done together on their 18th birthday.

"Gaara-kun! How are you!? I wanted you to officially meet some of my friends and old classmates." The young blonde said as he got up and gave his red headed friend a big hug.

"Hn…" Gaara grunted as he hugged back.

The blond pulled him over to his stool where his friends were sitting around. He pointed at each of them as he introduced then and told them a little bit about them.

"This is Nara Shikamaru, he's 19, but he's turning 20 soon. He's about the laziest person you'll ever meet. All he does it look at the clouds and sleep. This is Rock Lee. He's 18. He's someone I've none a long time and he mostly yells about the same thing; youth." Everyone laughed at that. "Now thiiiis is Hyuuga Neji.He's 19 as well. He's the smartest of the bunch here. Everyone, as you know, this is Sabaku Gaara" Naruto smiled as he got done talking. He nudged Gaara in the arm while whispering. "Isn't Neji-kun cute? I think you should try to get into a relationship with him, he's a great guy, he could teach you what you need."

The red head pulled Gaara aside real fast after he said that.

Gaara narrowed his eyes while speaking in a low, soft tone so the others couldn't hear. "What do you mean, Uzumaki?"

The blonde put of his arms in defense. "Whoa, no need to get defensive, Gaara." Then he put his hands down and got a real serious look on his face. He got close to Gaara saying. "I just know you need someone to teach you how to love in a lover manner. He could not only teach you, but you could have a future with him. Just try it."

Gaara was surprised, but did not show it on his face. He had never seen the blonde so serious before; Only once. At the Chuunin exams.

"By the way, I got you a present. I know your love for chocolate. So I picked you up something." Naruto said, pulling out his bag for Gaara.

Gaara took the bag and look at the chocolate. "Expensive Chocolate. Thank you, Naruto-kun."

They walked back over and Gaara sat down next to Neji. There were not other seats, so there was no choice. The red head had to admit, the Neji was cute. He had long black hair, it was just there. No pony tail. His hair was so gentle and soft looking. Not to mention shiny.

"Something you wish to speak of, Gaara-san?"

Neji had realized that Gaara was staring at him. He smiled, but did not let anyone see. He thought Gaara was hot. 'I guess it's time to make his move.'

The red head blushed slightly. "…N-no."

"…So, Gaara. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"…I don't know how to love." The red head said getting up and walking over to Naruto telling him that he was going to go for a walk.

'…guess not…"

Neji looked over to the blonde and asked him to come over and sit with him.

"What is it, Neji-kun?" The blond asked, looking at him in the eye's.

"It's not going to work with Gaara. He's not interested in me."

The blond looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well I asked him if he had a boyfriend, you know, so I could know if he liked me or anyone. But his answer wasn't anything I anticipated. He said; 'I don't know how to love…' and walked away."

"Neji, that's great!"

"What do you mean that's great, you idiot? It means he rejected me. How is that great?"

"No, Neji; for Gaara, that means that he is actually interested in you. He actually DOESN'T know how to love. He needs someone to teach him to love, in a lover manner. But I also think that you two would be more than lovers. Maybe you two are soul mates."

"So you're saying that Gaara wants me to go after him and make a move? Teach him how to love?"

"Exactly. Go go go!"

"But I don't know where he's going to…"

"The park. He said he was going to go for a walk, but that's usually where he goes."

The brunette got up and walked slowly to the park. He figured out what he was going to do. He would just be simple. Tell the red head that he truly liked him and show him. From then on, hopefully he could have a loving relationship with Gaara.

True true, Neji is not the type you would think that would want to settle down and have a commitment, but the brunette was truly a romantic, and has wanted to have a real commitment for a long time, now.

He reached the park and look who he saw walking around the gardens; Gaara.

He crept up behind Gaara making sure he wasn't seen by the red headed beauty. Neji grabbed Gaara and turned him swiftly around. Looked him straight in the eye and started to speek.

"What's that in your hand, Gaara?"

"It's chocolate, I happen to love it. Got a fucking problem with it?"

"No I don't. But I need to tell you something."

"Go on, then."

Gaara, look, I wanted to let you know. I like you, a lot. And I want to see if we can make something work. See if we can make love work."

"I told you before; I don't know how to love."

"Then let me teach you. Let me SHOW you. Let me be your love. I could if you just let me."

"Why should I?"

"Because love is the greatest thing in the world to experience. It has its ups and downs, but love is the best thing anyone could ever come across."

"I don't care."

The red head said and turned around, making Neji lose his grip on Gaara. He watched the sand user, as he began to walk away.

'That's it. I need to make him understand. There's not other way. I just hope he doesn't smack me'

The brunette thought as he made his decision and ran to Gaara, gripping him, yet again.

"What do you want with me, Hyuuga?"

"To have a relationship. I like you, Gaara. A lot."

"I don't understa-"

Gaara was cut off by a pair of lips. Nejis' lips. The red head was shocked at first. But he eventually gave in to the kiss and put his arms around the brunette's neck, dropping the bag of chocolate. Gaara pulled the taller man down into the kisses deepening it. That's when he felt a tongue on his lips, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth, allowed Neji's tongue to explore his entire caver. Gaara moaned into the kiss. The two males fought with their tongues for dominance. Of course, Neji won.

They kept kissing for about another minute until Neji pulled away slowly; opening his eyes and looking into Gaara's.

Gaara opened his eyes to see the brunette looking down at him in the eyes.

As they stared into each other's eyes, Gaara spoke.

"…… Better than chocolate…"

**That's it! What did you think? Please let me know. By the way. This is a one shot. **

**Please review. **

**Sincerely,**

**Uiru**


End file.
